Conventional mobile devices are often dedicated to performing a specific application. For example, a mobile phone provides telephony services, a personal digital assistant (PDA) provides a way to organize addresses, contacts and notes, a media player plays content, email devices provide email communication, a browser to surf the Internet, etc. Modern mobile devices can include two or more of these applications.
While a user of a mobile device is using telephony services, the user may want to send a message or a file to the other party. To send this information, the user may have to disconnect the call, and then perform a lookup of the caller's contact information prior to being able to send the message or file. This multi-step process can be tedious for the user.